


超煊你·奶油苏打[中]

by TywonC



Series: 超煊你·奶油苏打 [1]
Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TywonC/pseuds/TywonC





	超煊你·奶油苏打[中]

03.  
徐炳超觉得自己像个初次恋爱的愣头青，不是很妙。他刚回到家，打算洗个澡冷静一下，可是温水淋到身上的那一刻，他脑子里又跑出了胡文煊。小狐狸不知道睡了没，应该给他编辑一条晚安信息的。

他又想到小狐狸张牙舞爪要咬人的表情。嗯，千万不要给他胡思乱想的机会。

冷静个鬼，徐炳超心想，洗完这个澡，更想胡文煊了。

他才加上胡文煊的微信，从胡文煊的朋友圈找了一张男孩比着小裤衩的照片设为聊天背景，又把备注修改为“胡煊煊”，便开始自顾自傻笑，全然不觉肉麻。

他给胡文煊发微信。

“今晚月色真美。”

“晚安小狐狸[爱心][爱心][玫瑰花]”

胡文煊还没睡，徐炳超走后他就云里雾里地走回屋里，跟大哥二哥一起坐在客厅看国产电视剧。往常他都要跟大哥二哥挤一张沙发，今晚不知道是做了贼心虚还是怎的，自己坐到了单人沙发上去。电视剧快结局了，大哥二哥都看得很入迷，只有他心不在焉，频频瞄向手机屏幕。

屏幕突然亮了，他易受惊体质，被吓了一下，堪堪抓稳了手机。

是徐炳超。

好土哦，还爱心爱心玫瑰花，你是老年人吗？时尚男孩胡文煊默默吐槽道。

他看了好几遍，但是一条都没有回复。未几，他发了一条朋友圈，没有文案，只发了一个星星的表情，配图是今晚上的月。

徐炳超评论表情：[亲亲][亲亲]

李汶瀚看完电视剧一边跟胡春杨讨论剧情一边走回房间，还有些意犹未尽。躺在床上也睡不着，干脆拿起手机发了条朋友圈。发完之后顺便刷了一下朋友圈。什么情况？？

他评论徐炳超表情：[疑问][疑问]。

坏菜，更睡不着了。

第二天早餐桌上，李汶瀚暗中观察胡文煊，胡文煊一切如常，注意力都集中在吃上。李汶瀚顶着黑眼圈，懒得猜了，开门见山道：“煊煊，你和徐炳超怎么回事？”

胡文煊关闭了朋友圈入口，不知道评论那茬，突然听到徐炳超的名字，当场被吐司噎住。胡春杨默默把牛奶递了过去。胡文煊赶紧喝了几口把吐司咽下去，然后挺直了小腰板，浑然不觉嘴边还挂了一圈奶泡，说：“就这么回事儿呗。他在追求我。”

追求两个字被胡文煊一字一顿地说出，显得很郑重，又带着一点小嘚瑟，是狐狸尾巴翘翘的样子。

李汶瀚有偏见，觉得徐炳超八成没安好心，又拿不出来证据诋毁他，看到胡文煊那样儿更来气。喝口奶都喝不好的小孩，被骗了还帮着数钱了，便皱眉道：“煊煊，你还小。”

胡文煊这人喜怒形于色，他有点不开心了，嘴巴弯成倒弧线，反驳道：“大哥，我不小了，我快二十了。”

李汶瀚还想说点什么教育他一顿，旁边沉默得像睡着了一样的胡春杨突然开口。他说：“文煊，我今晚有舞台剧演出，你会来看的吧？”

胡文煊还沉浸在被看扁的不开心中呢，一心只想跟大哥抬杠，便说：“不去，我今晚有约会。”约会两个字咬得特别重。小学生都没这么幼稚。

李汶瀚知道小孩要气他，但还是被他的叛逆气得上头，他明知故问道：“跟徐炳超？”

胡文煊毫不犹豫：“对，跟徐炳超。”

胡春杨见大哥又要久违地撸起袖子来揍弟弟，连忙挡住，温和道：“没关系，我有很多票的，可以一起去看嘛。多个观众捧场也很好。”

李汶瀚又要被胡文煊小朋友同化，狗豹（猫）大战一触即发。胡春杨看李汶瀚的表情就已经能够预料到他想说什么，赶紧抢在他说话前说：“我排练了好久的，这个剧今晚第一次演出……”

李汶瀚果然没了话，一肚子气地靠在椅子上。

换作平时，胡文煊是不情不愿的。他以往虽然也会去看胡春杨的表演，但是只是为了给二哥捧场才去的，他对舞台剧一点兴趣都没有。况且每次去，他都会跟着大哥一起去后台，看大哥叮嘱二哥不要紧张，眼神关切又宠溺。他也抱抱二哥，小声的跟二哥说加油，心里却有点酸酸的。

他跟胡春杨的关系有点微妙，他一方面有点嫉妒胡春杨能够得到很多的爱，一方面胡春杨又真的对他很好，是会默不作声地照顾他的那种。所以每次二哥需要支持，他还是会很真诚地去加油。

不过这次，他是发自内心地想去了。嗯~他才不会承认是因为徐炳超呢。

他接过了胡春杨给他的票，晕晕乎乎地就答应了。

但问题是！他根本就没有要跟徐炳超约会啊！说有约会什么的，只不过是他被激得上头瞎编乱造，信口开河罢了。啊啊啊，难道真的要去约他吗？会不会太主动了一点啦？不行不行，煊煊摇头。

胡文煊和胡春杨都在本市上大学，一南一北，但是都离家不远。胡文煊这天没课，吃完早餐又躲回了房间，在床上滚来滚去，烦得不行。

他正对着那堵墙，就是徐炳超压着他为所欲为的那堵墙，他看着更加烦，一个抱枕砸过去，无辜的抱枕被扔在无辜的墙上，惨然倒地。

罪魁祸首、有罪之人徐大饼自然是要被胡审判官判决的了。

“徐炳超你个憨批！”

此时的徐憨批正在上班。他算得上是半个老板，但一觉起来，神清气爽，便一大早勤勤恳恳去上班了。处理了一段时间工作，想着小狐狸应该起来了，才给小狐狸发消息。

“煊煊早啊[爱心][太阳]”

“吃早餐了吗？”

手机突然震动，吓了胡文煊一跳。真是说曹操曹操就到。

胡文煊煞有介事地盯着手机屏幕，酝酿着回复的措辞，要约到人，又不能主动。唉，做矜持男孩可难可难了。

徐炳超又发来一条新消息：“煊煊今晚有空吗？”

——！有！胡文煊心里欢呼。好吧，徐大饼又没有那么憨了。姑且可以暂时原谅。

胡文煊掐着点数了三分钟才回复：暂时没有别的事情。

煊煊回我了！徐炳超内心放起了烟花。他说有空！又一朵烟火。

刚好徐炳超的下属进来送文件，愣住。这个从分公司调来的高大帅气冷脸上司居然会露出如此甜腻的笑？！好可怕。

徐炳超见下属进来，一秒收起笑容，恢复了公事公办的冷漠，他滥用职权，让下属稍等，手上先回复了胡文煊。

下属还以为他有什么重要的事情，结果眼尖地看到徐炳超的聊天背景是一个男孩，笑容明亮，一手比着小裤衩。怎么看都不像哪个老总。害，谁还看不出来啊。下属表面专业冷静地等待，内心嘤嘤嘤：呜~爱情真好。我也好想谈恋爱::>_<::

徐炳超回复的大致内容是，邀请胡文煊共进晚餐，并且看个电影。据说最近出的那个啥电影有点火。

胡文煊：“唔，我倒知道最近有个舞台剧很不错。”

徐炳超脑补了小狐狸托腮的样子，撤回了看电影的提议，说：“好！煊煊想看我们就去。”

胡文煊：“那是我二哥演的。”

徐炳超：…….

胡文煊：“我大哥也去看。”

徐炳超：…………

要见家长了，徐饼内心有些紧张。

假的，其实是很紧张。但是美人相邀，砒霜亦是蜜糖。

去看舞台剧之前，两人一起去吃饭。徐饼神态自若地早退，先去商场买了一身衣服。上班穿的太过于商务，不适合约会。徐炳超个高肩宽腿又长，米色长款风衣搭黑色休闲长裤，一丝不苟的头发打散了一点，整个人挺拔又温暖。他以一己之力把商场走成了春季秀场，好多人路过都忍不住回头看他。

胡文煊不用他接，说自己边在商场逛街边等他，结果先逛累了，就地找了一家店坐下。他戴了蓝色的太阳眼镜，短牛仔外套里面搭了印花的白色衬衣，修身长裤衬得他腿又直又长，是非常少年感的装扮。有女孩在旁边偷偷拍他，猜测这是不是哪个明星。

这么帅的帅哥，徐炳超认个后脑勺就认出来了。他放慢了脚步，从店面玻璃上照了一下自己，觉得还算满意，才进门去。胡文煊低头看手机，屏幕上播着柯南，可能是看的有点紧张了，男孩无意识地咬着手指。

徐炳超从后面靠近他，本来想吓他一下，看他受惊的小表情的，但是眼尖的他注意到了卡在胡文煊的外套和衬衫中间的吊牌。

他又在感叹，小狐狸怎么那么可爱？

他弯下腰，伏在胡文煊耳边。公众场合，不算很近的距离，他问：“帅哥，这里有人吗？”

胡文煊胆子小得很，果真被突然靠近的人吓到，人都要蹦起来。看到是徐炳超，惊魂未定，又松了口气，气得捶了憨批一下，“喂！你要死啊~”不轻不重的力度，粘粘的声调，像在撒娇一样。

徐炳超一手包住他的拳头，另一只手从后面提溜起他衣服上的吊牌，戏谑道：“帅哥，你衣服很好看哦，同款可get吗？”

胡文煊还不知道发生了什么事，等他知道自己刚买的衣服吊牌忘了摘，恼羞成怒，瞪不解风情拆穿自己的憨批，“哎呀~你好烦！”

憨批其实没有那么憨，他走到胡文煊面前，笑盈盈地看炸毛的小狐狸，嘴角压都压不下，他说：“煊煊，我好开心。”

他指了指自己的衣服，“这个，”又指了指自己的裤子，“这个，”睫毛下垂，眼睛很深情地看着胡文煊道：“这些都是我刚刚才买的。我怕你觉得我不够重视我们的约会，当然更加怕你觉得我不够帅，所以才紧张兮兮的，赶紧换了一身衣服。我很开心，你跟我有一样的心情。”

鬼才刚跟你有一样的心情。胡文煊腹诽。终没有说出来。

算起来他们才见过两面，一次他大部分时间都没有穿衣服，一次是穿着保守得有点傻兮兮的睡衣，他心里还是想惊艳一下徐炳超，让他觉得自己比他想象中还帅，帅到眼前一亮的地步。所以还算是，被戳中了心事。

徐炳超从他的身前绕过他的脖子，帮他把吊牌解下来，有些暧昧的姿势。胡文煊觉得周围有人看他们了，不太好意思地红了脸。

徐炳超把解下来的吊牌顺手揣口袋里，说：“我的了。给我做个纪念。”

胡文煊装作不在意的样子转过头，道：“不就是个牌牌嘛，拿去呗。”实则露出来的耳朵根子都红了。

面对那种会炸毛的小动物，点到即止是重要法则，于是徐炳超不再逗他，问他想吃点什么。

胡文煊是个吃货，提到吃的就顾不上还在害羞了，双眼马上亮晶晶，兴奋道：“我想吃冰淇淋。”

徐炳超外表不羁浪荡子，内里养生老干部，天气还有点凉，他不想让胡文煊吃凉的。

小狐狸过惯了没人管的日子，觉得连吃个冰淇淋都要被管有点新鲜。但嘴上还是叨叨叨地抬杠：“哎呀，我是个男人！吃个冰淇淋哪有那么多婆婆妈妈的……”

于是徐炳超看着这个一点都不婆婆妈妈的男人点了樱花樱桃口味的哈根达斯。

胡老师一边挖着冰淇淋，一边开小课堂：“我觉得人啊，尤其是男人，就不能太娇气。你说这也不能吃，那也不能吃，那世界上的美食会有多难过？”

胡文煊顾着说话，冰淇淋挂在了嘴角也浑然不觉。徐炳超有点上头，但初次约会，形象要紧，只好掏出一张纸巾给他擦掉。脑内没刹住车，手上力度有些重，胡文煊不满地看他。

徐炳超赶紧转移他注意力，道：“对，你说的对，美食会难过的。”

胡文煊注意力果然被转移，举起小勺子喊口号：“不能让冰淇淋难过！”

徐炳超附和道：“不能让冰淇淋难过！”

害，还是个小孩子嘛。

没想到胡文煊吃了点甜的，就什么都不想吃了。这可不行，养孩子也不能一味地宠，他想不吃饭就让他不吃饭，那怎么给全天下的家长树立好榜样呢？

徐炳超点了一份套餐，软硬兼施让胡文煊陪自己吃，起码得保证有三分之一都进到小狐狸的肚子里才算成功。

服务员帮忙加水，看到高大的帅哥给狐狸眼小帅哥喂了一块西兰花，好养眼的画面！服务员妹子八卦血液在心里沸腾，慢悠悠地倒水，想多看一会儿。可是？？这对话是什么玩意儿？？

胡文煊脸皱得跟苦瓜一样：“我不吃西兰花。”

徐炳超：“乖，多吃绿叶菜对身体好。”

胡文煊不想吃，找借口道：“里面会有虫子的。”

徐炳超：“怎么会有虫子呢？”

胡文煊胡搅蛮缠：“你看不到罢了。虫子都是绿色的。”

教育专家徐饼妈从儿子小时就说，孩子不能惯着。徐饼继承了妈妈的理念，坚决不纵容胡文煊，找了点肉盖在西兰花上面送到了胡文煊嘴里，胡文煊嘴巴小，被塞得只能呜呜呜。

服务员妹子看着大帅哥眼神变得不太对，怜惜地捧着自己手上的柠檬水离开。看别人谈恋爱，好酸。

04.  
徐炳超从电视剧中脑补出来的见家长的严肃场面并没有发生。胡文煊开始还烦恼怎么给大哥介绍徐炳超的身份，难道说这是我的追求者吗？天啦也太羞耻了吧！

不过他又想，反正大哥和徐炳超也认识啊，根本就没必要介绍吧。于是他安然坐下，两手插袋，谁也不爱。

倒是李汶瀚和徐炳超之间的气氛有点古怪。

李汶瀚看见徐炳超穿得有模有样的，气质也变得很稳重，俨然一个成功人士、成熟男人。更加觉得他图谋不轨了。这样一个男人为什么偏要找上自家弟弟呢？

徐炳超有些尴尬的，他上次就知道李汶瀚一定误会他，以为他要报复当年的分手。但其实徐炳超根本就没有过类似“怨”的心情。他爱李汶瀚的时候，李汶瀚所展示出来的每一面都是完美的，爱情的悖论就在于，当他把李汶瀚神化的时候，他们注定不会走得长远，远的足够走入生活。因为生活的真相是不完美。

他爱胡文煊，恰好是因为他看到了男孩身上的不完美。这个男孩表面臭屁，实则内心缺乏自信。他会因为害怕伤害而拒人千里之外，又会因为想要得到一点爱而撒娇耍赖。他的任务是要牵着这个男孩，用自己的爱给他兑换自信。

徐炳超忍不住抓起小狐狸的手，捏了捏他的掌心。小狐狸正在专注地看自己二哥表演，感受到手上的动作，于是不明所以地望他，眼瞳里有一丝茫然。他觉得小狐狸迷茫的样子也很让人心动，碍于不好做什么，只怜惜地抓他的手印在自己唇上吻了一吻。

胡文煊觉得脸上发烫。偷偷扭头看大哥，还好大哥在看表演，没有注意旁边。他没有抽回被抓住的那只手，只是用脚轻轻踢了一下徐炳超的脚，示意他别乱来。徐炳超觉得好笑，眼神示意他自己不会做什么，只是将胡文煊的手与自己的手，十根手指紧紧地嵌在一起。

观众席又黑，观众又都在看演出，李汶瀚难得地没有心思看杨杨表演了，整个都在担心傻弟弟被占便宜。他费劲地把眼球往右移，想暗中观察两人的状况。结果啥都没看到。场馆里开了冷气，有些冷，徐炳超把自己的风衣脱了下来，像盖被子一样盖在了胡文煊身上，交握的手也成了风衣下的秘密。

李汶瀚看了看自己，自己没有穿外套，只穿了件毛衣。又想想，就算自己穿了外套，也不会想到弟弟会冷。自己身为亲大哥，居然比不过这个图谋不轨之人，面子有点挂不住，脸色比冷气都冷。

这边徐炳超想跟胡文煊说话，没想到胡文煊也扭头看他，徐炳超的嘴唇撞上了胡文煊的耳尖，胡文煊都没来得及脸红，就做贼心虚地偷瞄他大哥，结果看到他大哥脸色不是很好，以为大哥冷，问他要不要盖点衣服。

李汶瀚：……

弟弟傻到没得救。可能真的是充话费送的。

演出九点多就结束了。胡春杨演的是一出喜剧，戏剧效果很好，演出完毕，掌声雷动。照例李汶翰和胡文煊是要到后台恭喜一下胡春杨并大大地夸赞他的，但这次结束后，胡文煊就跟李汶翰说自己已经给二哥发过信息，就不去后台了。

胡春杨要和剧社的人去庆功，往常都是汶瀚文煊兄弟俩一起回家的，这次李汶翰看着弟弟和徐炳超没有分开的手，想着天要下雨，弟弟要嫁人，自己要独自回去了。但从俩人今天的行为来看，还算是规规矩矩，正当的男男关系，就算是家长他也没有理由不让人走。况且像胡文煊自己说的，他也快20岁的人了。

只不过临走时李汶翰还不放心地对胡文煊说：“十一点半前要回家。”说是对胡文煊说，眼睛却看着徐炳超。

胡文煊从来不把大哥的门禁当一回事，反正他就是屡教屡坏，屡坏屡不改，倒是徐炳超很认真道：“我俩来之前没吃多少，我带煊煊去吃点东西就送他回家。”他顿了一顿，又说：“汶瀚哥，放心吧。”

徐炳超一手搂着胡文煊的肩，有一点亲密，但又不过分亲密。他长得高，肩又宽，胡文煊高也不够他高，人瘦肩也窄，在他旁边俨然一只被圈起来的小动物，虽然表情还是拽拽的，但是透露出一股涉世未深的纯真。好像那种会仗势欺人的宠物猫啊。

李汶翰被自己突如其来的脑洞逗笑了。这么看着好像还挺好的。罢了罢了，随便吧。李汶瀚索性自暴自弃地想，挥挥手跟他们再见。

没多少人知道胡文煊是个Omega，虽然喜欢他的人很多，但是敢追求他的人很少，多半是以为他是Alpha的小Omega，偶尔会有比较强且不怕死的Alpha。当然了，他才不会接受呢。弱小一点的他就拒绝了，强一点的他就只能打到人知难而退。偶尔打不过了，二哥还是会伸出援手帮他一把的~而且二哥不会告诉大哥。

所以徐炳超，算是真正意义上他的第一个追求者。也是他的第一个Alpha。无论从什么意义上来说，他都是特别的。或许胡文煊口头上不承认，但是他会受徐炳超的影响。会想跟他待在一起，尤其是在封闭的车内时，徐炳超身上的气息会让他觉得很有安全感、很放松。与信息素的压制无关，或许是因为这个人长着能够安抚自己的基因吧。胡文煊毫无常识地乱开脑洞。

徐炳超问胡文煊要不要吃点东西，胡文煊说不要。他是真的不太饿，但是徐炳超怕小狐狸饿着，还是从车里的储物箱中拿出了一小罐奶油曲奇递给他。

是手工曲奇，有各种各样的小动物形状，卖相不太精致，但是那些笨笨的形状还挺可爱的。

胡文煊捏着一块小兔饼干，觉得有点好笑，但又不是很忍心咬掉兔兔的半张脸，只好整个兔兔放进嘴里。唔~还挺好吃的。胡文煊含糊不清道：“这不会是你做的吧？”

徐炳超在开车，不敢看他，怕被可爱晕。

“不是，是我的秘书给的。”

胡文煊吃了几块就不想吃了，把盖子盖回去，吃味道：“wow~徐总这么幸福啊，还有人给做手工小饼干。”

手工两个字咬得特别重。

徐炳超听出来了，有点想笑，又忍住，目不斜视一本正经地继续驾车，嘴上不经意道：“是啊，小女生就是有这种情趣。还挺好吃的吧？”

胡文煊不说话了。他把罐子塞回储物箱里，头扭向窗外，车窗被他降下来了一点，跑进来的风吹得他发丝飞扬。他有点不开心了，他又不是小女生，没有这种情趣，又不会做好吃的小饼干。

身边就是奶油苏打，还想着奶油曲奇。他是不够奶，还是不够诱？

马路上的树一棵接一棵地闪过，晃得他眼花。

胡思乱想一圈，他又绕回原来的问题，为什么徐炳超喜欢他，难道就是因为他上起来很爽吗？

刚好车开到河滩边，徐炳超把车停了下来。这里是繁华的城的另一番图景，没有大楼的遮掩，河滩上空还能看到些星星闪着小小的光。徐炳超顺手把天窗开了。

小狐狸还是对着窗外，不看他。他叹了口气，把自己的安全带解开，扭过身子去捧小狐狸的脸，解释道：“我开玩笑的，我的秘书是已婚女士，曲奇是她陪女儿做的。她女儿画画比赛得了一等奖，所以做了很多小曲奇回来公司分。我说的小女生是指她六岁的小女儿，你不会吃醋了吧？”

胡文煊有点难为情，他觉得莫名其妙就差点要生气的自己好奇怪啊。但是当徐炳超认真起来看着他，很黑的瞳仁里都只装着自己的脸时，他居然微微的红了眼圈。天哪我太奇怪了吧，哪有那么爱哭的男人啊。胡文煊这样想着，扭过头想要躲开徐炳超的手，道：“谁要吃醋啊，莫名其妙。”

唉，自家的小Omega还是太敏感了一些，自己应该对他更温柔一点的。徐炳超用手捏小狐狸软软的脸颊：“是我，是我吃醋了。你还夸那个小饼干好吃呢，那我这个大饼还能拥有地位吗？可以考虑一下喜欢我吗煊哥？”

小狐狸别别扭扭的，眼圈还微微红着，说话有点鼻音，道：“看你表现吧。”

夜色又温柔，男孩可爱得要了命了。

徐炳超目不转睛地看他：“煊煊，我想亲你。”

小狐狸一下被灭了气焰，柔顺的大尾巴也耷拉下来，不知如何是好。心里暗暗骂着徐炳超，真是个绝世大憨批，要亲就亲啊，哪有人要亲别人之前还请求意见的。

其实徐炳超也并没有要征求他的意见，说罢便将羽毛般的轻吻落在小狐狸的眼睫上，用唇去描他眼睛美丽的线条，接着是鼻子，从高挺的鼻梁到有点红的可怜鼻尖，徐炳超的吻变得怜惜。多宠爱他都不够。

胡文煊有点紧张，他觉得徐炳超差不多要跟他接吻了。他闭着眼，不自觉地用手攥着徐炳超的衣角。

但是当羽毛般的吻离开鼻尖后，并没有吻落到他的唇上。他有点不满足，迷茫的睁开眼，撒娇是他与生俱来的天赋，他本能地就去晃徐炳超的衣角。

徐炳超不为美色所动，对胡文煊说：“男朋友才可以接吻的。”

胡文煊心想，他又要耍我了吗？虽然徐炳超说着喜欢他、爱他这样的话，但他总觉得这个男人一副胜券在握的样子。他温柔的时候那么温柔，宠溺的时候那么宠溺，自己怎么玩儿得过他嘛，真是讨厌死了。

小狐狸炸毛了，变身小豹子，去揪徐炳超的衣领，说：“要男朋友才可以接吻吗？”说完就挑衅一样吻上去，毫无章法地吻得又凶又急。徐炳超也被他突然的主动吓到，一压再压，但也被亲出火来。

是他理解的意思吗？要男朋友才能接吻，而胡文煊吻了自己。

车里空间太小，想做什么都难以施展。徐炳超把胡文煊的座椅降下去，把他压在躺平的座椅上亲，两个人都有点擦枪走火的意思。海盐柠檬的味道和奶油苏打的味道混成了一道特调。

胡文煊本来只是想挑衅一下徐炳超，却忽略了男人都是下半身动物这个问题，他现在后悔了。他又开始不确定，不确定徐炳超是不是只是想玩玩他。而他也不是怀着爱的目的，而是怀着一点点报复的目的来的。他的第一次就够糊糊涂涂的了，他不想他的性经历总是那么糊糊涂涂的，却没有一次是因为爱。

他推徐炳超，小声地说：“我不想做了。”

徐炳超被他撩拨得难受，下身还硬硬地抵着胡文煊的小腹，却也停下来看他。

胡文煊抬起手来用手背把眼睛遮住，他有点疲倦了，又重复了一遍，说：“我不想做了。”

徐炳超理智也慢慢回笼。

他原本就没有想着跟胡文煊做爱，无论是地点还是时间都不对。他不想让胡文煊以为他只是因为想跟他做爱，这也太荒唐了一点，但要是胡文煊这样想他是一点都不觉得奇怪的。

他深呼吸了一下，坐回驾驶座上，顺带把胡文煊弄乱的衣服整理了一下，把副驾驶的座位调了回去，给胡文煊系好安全带。

十点半了，他发动了车子。是时候把小孩送回家了。

一路无话，徐炳超打开了音响，无线电台在播落日飞车的My Jinji。

胡文煊又想哭了。他开始自我厌恶，不知道自己怎么了。原本应该是一个很好的夜晚的，他相信着有人爱自己，被爱被宠溺的感觉也很好，是从哪一环开始出了错呢？是从兔兔曲奇，还是那个有条件的吻？

他东想西想，就到了家。

徐炳超把车停稳，但车门锁着，他不打算放胡文煊走。

他侧过身体，看着胡文煊说：“我今天早上醒来给自己定的目标是，我希望今天可以牵牵你的手。然后再过几天，就可以抱抱你。然后再过一段时间，就告诉你我想做你的男朋友。最好那时候你答应了，我就可以亲亲你。”

“我想做你的男朋友是真的，我没有想跟你开玩笑。只不过，今天一不小心，将我计划几个月后要说的话说了出来。”

“我说我爱你，不仅仅是想跟你上床那种，我还想跟你一起看星星，看月亮，看日出日落，看朝霞晚霞。”

徐炳超睫毛很长，下垂的时候会把眼睛映得很深情。

他说：“煊煊，可以多相信我一点，没关系的。也多相信你自己一点。”

无线电台又有人点播那首已经唱过的歌。

——Oh Jinji don’t you cry, in this world out  
of time.

I do wanna say it to you my babe, it won’t  
be too late.” 

坚强男人胡文煊今晚第四次想哭。


End file.
